The Adventure of Ryan Yuan Ping
by swack16
Summary: An AU Version of a Prequel to Espeon Master's Tough Love
1. Prolouge

-1The Adventure of Ryan Yuan Ping

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Prologue

Hi my name is Jonathan Ping and this is my story.

When the Pokemon series came out in April 1997 in Japan I was ten years old and I heard about this show from the early days of the internet. I was fortunate enough to get the episodes imported from Taiwan by my family realitives who lived there. I fell in love with the show from the start and I always wish to go to the pokemon world. It wasn't until 1998 that pokemon hit the US at age 12 that I get to watch the show in my living room. From then on to ten years I was almost obsessed with Pokemon I bought games watch their movies seen every episode.

Then in April 2007; ten years has past from the beginning and I just got Pokemon Pearl and started playing while on the internet I found the web site called and went there and found wide selections on different categories and I found one just for Pokemon. As I was browsing around a powerful thunderstorm was brewing out of nowhere. Then suddenly a lighting hit my apartment and messed with my computer and the DS was still on with the Pokemon game in it. Then something strange happened both my DS and the computer start acting weird. The computer screen then glows brighter and brighter until it suddenly flashed almost blinded me then this wormhole shows up and start sucking me in. I tried escape and as I tried I stupidly grab my DS and that thing shock me with unknown power, it was so strong I was knock unconscious and was suck right in to the wormhole.

When I came to I notice I was in a lab of some sort. when I first starting to move around I notice something wrong with me, my clothes won't fit anymore and I felt shorter when I found a mirror I was shocked to see the image of me as a fifteen year old stared right at me. At first I thought it was a dream until I pinch myself . then suddenly I saw something moved underneath a table at the corner of my eyes. I went to investigate when crouch down and crawl around the table I saw something I though I'll never see in my entire life; a real live Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 1

-1Adventures of Ryan Yuan Ping

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belong to Nintendo and the Nintendo DS

Also belongs to Nintendo.

But My OC belongs to me

If your confused about this beginning read my profile it'll show the prologue of this fic.

And its because I'm lazy.

Chapter 1: What's going on here?

The Pokemon and I have been staring at each others for a good ten minutes. The Pokemon I'm looking at is some sort of a monkey with orange fur and a yellow belly. Its hair on top looks like fire while its tail definitely on fire in fact its tail is fire. I swear I think I know that Pokemon before, but my head still feel disoriented from that shocking power I felt from the DS. Then I felt a vibration inside my jeans pocket, I reach in there and pulled out my DS (how it got there beats me.) and I opened it. To my surprise the DS is showing all the info of the pokemon I just met. In other words my DS have become my personal Pokedex the only one of its kind.

(if your wondering how does my DS Pokedex works its pretty much the same as the pokedex you use on Pokemon Diamond and Pearl only better.) The DSP (Dual Screen Pokedex) said the pokemon I met is a fire/fighting pokemon Chimchar: Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire. I sweatdropped after reading that bit of info then continue on reading. This pokemon along two other are the starters for every new trainers in the Sinnoh Region provided by Professor Rowan.

"Ah I see your finally awake young man." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a rough voice coming out of nowhere. Then the Chimchar came out of hiding and ran up to an elderly tall man who have white hair, a fully grown white beard. He dressed in a business suit with red tie and a kaki pants with a black leather shoe. "Sorry if I gave you a jump Ryan" the old man said. "Ryan? Is that my name?" I ask. The man looked dumbfounded "Oh my when I found you unconscious on the beach. I thought it wasn't all that serious." the man said. "Wasn't that serious!" I exploded "WHO ARE YOU! WERE AM I! WHATS GOING O-" just as I was finishing the sentence the DS in my hands starts to glow an eerie blue aura around it and it suddenly zapped me with such strong force that I collapse to the ground and jittering around like I'm having a seizure. "RYAN!!" said the old man as he rush toward me. The last thing I saw before blacking out I could've sworn I saw Mew hovering over me with a bunch of Unown floating around it.

Whew my very first chapter I though I'll never write a Fan Fic. Anyway if you have a suggestion how to write a fic or any ideas for the next chapter please review or PM about it thanks!

-Swack16


	3. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor Nintendo DS

But the OC is mine MINE!!

Descriptions: _Italic _represent either pokemon speak or psychic speech.

" " represent talking(duh!)

' ' represent thought speaking(no kidding)

* * *

Chapter 2: Ok lets try this again!

_Thank __Acereus we calmed him down in time ! _

Voices…

_He almost went into cardiac arrest! Whose bright idea was it to forget to make sure he's DS won't kill him and to alter his memories! _

There inside my mind…

_He nearly died because of your stupidity! Scratch that all of your stupidity!_

_Unown…_

What are they talking about…?

_What do you mean its my responsibility to alter his memories?! I did what Lord Acereus told me to do; I safely brought him from his world to this world. I have to do a time paradox to alter his body back to his younger self to match with the times he's living in._

_And all you have to do is to tweak with his memories so he won't go in absolute shock!_

'Hello! Is anyone there?'

_What! Oh great his sub consciousness is coming back. Oh well might as well tell him now._

_Unown…_

_Don't worry everyone I'll erase his memories and everyone else's memories of yesterday incident and our conversation. After we're done the only thing he'll remember is knowledge of this world and what he must do. Just like every man… sorry teenager always done in this world. Only Lord Acereus will know what future's in store for this young trainer. Now hurry and finish modifying the DSP before he wakes up!_

'Hello! whose there?'

_I' m over here _

'Oh hello. Whoa! you're the Mew that I saw before I black out'

_Yes indeed I am. But we don't have much time in our hands there something important I must tell you…_

* * *

"Ryan! Breakfast!"

I woke up to the smell of pancake lofting around my bedroom and my mothers siren calls through out the house. Sorry I forgot to introduce my self my name is Ryan Yuan Ping… just call me Ryan that's what everyone calls me. I'm 5'8" I have black thick messy hair, brownish amber eyes, medium built MARTIAL ARTS MASTER OF SANDGEM TOWN!! Ha ha just kidding although I do know my way around it. Anyways I'm sure that's not the reason you're here. Today's the day I start my pokemon journey what I need to do is head on over to Professor Rowan's lab and pick up my starter pokemon. But first… BREAKFAST!!

Yay! I'm done with my second chapter now all I need to do is to put this with the other chapter now how do I do that?


	4. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: Pokemon- Nintendo

Nintendo DS- Nintendo

OC- MINE!!

Author's Notes: I know there's a lot of typos in this and of course this is an alternate universe where things a bit different. I promise this chapter and the next few chapters will fill up a few holes not all of the mind you any way enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Mysterious package

As I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I heard a knock at the door, I went over the door and opened it… and there was no one there. "Huh that's strange I could've sworn I heard someone knock on the door." That's when I notice a small package on the doorstep. "I guess the delivery man in a rush." So I shrug it off, pick up the package and went back inside. Inside the dining room when I enter my mom is drinking coffee while doing crosswords (typical mom stuff right?) as I set the package on the kitchen counter and sit down and have some of the delicious pancakes. While I was eating I ask my mom a question. "Hey mom were you expecting a package?" "No honey I wasn't expecting anything, why?" my mom answered. "Well it just when I was just about to head to the dining room when I heard a knock, when I opened the door there's was no one there not even a delivery man was there to deliver the package. Weird huh?"

After I was done eating and put my dirty dish in the sink I ask my mom if its okay to open the package. She said its fine since the package probably belongs to me since I'm staring on my Pokemon journey today. After I went upstairs to my room I opened the package and look inside. Inside the small box what appears to be a silver DS Lite but as I look closer to the detail, on top of the device the was an etching on it said "DSP" and underneath the letters a red and white poke ball symbol with a beautiful pearl jewel in the center was welded in the middle of the DS. When I took it out I felt a sudden chill running up and down my spine. When I wonder what that about I notice a small note at the bottom of the box. I read the note "Ryan please be careful on your journey this Dual Screen Pokedex will help you more ways than one. Also good luck trainer! signed M" "So this is a DSP and who is this M person?" I wonder out loud. "Ryan you better hurry and get ready to meet with Professor Rowan!" my mom yelled downstairs. "Oh right sorry mom I'll be right there!" I yelled back.

I left my DSP on top of my dresser, went to the bathroom for a quick shower, and finally went back to my room to get changed. It took me awhile but I finally found a right clothes to wear on my journey. I'm wearing a red T-shirt with a black vest that have a yellow strip in the middle, I'm also wearing a navy blue finger less glove with a sliver ring around the glove's wrist, and finally a bluish grey pants with multiple pockets up and down my pants. After I got dressed I put my new DSP into one of the many pockets. After I left my room and went down stairs to find my mom next to the door holding my backpack filled with necessary items for the journey and a brand new black and red sneakers. After I put on the sneakers and grabbed my backpack she gave me one final hug and told me to be careful and she'll miss me. I told her I'll miss her too and left the house. Before I left she wanted me to go and say hi to dad since he's working at Professor Rowan's lab as his assistance. After that I finally left and begin what soon to be one of the greatest adventure I'll ever have.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. In the next chapter I'm goanna start writing in third person so that you'll be able to understand the plot of this fic a bit better also I'll need help nicknaming my first pokemon. If you have a suggestion of a nickname please leave a review or PM for me. Obviously if you read Espeon Master's "Tough Love" you would've known who my starter pokemon if not and new to this please read the story first before reading this fic. And also please read and review. Thanks!

-Swack16


	5. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer: Man do really have to do this every time you think by now that I don't own Pokemon or the DS. You know what forget this after writing the disclaimer for four chapters. I'm not wasting any more time with it, because I think everyone already got the clue and want to get on with the story.

Author's Note: As I said in the last chapter at least for a while I'll be switch the story into third person to get a better understanding with the story and the plot. Anyways in this chapter Ryan will head over to Rowan's lab to get his starter pokemon and head off to start his journey, where he'll meet someone who will be traveling with him throughout the journey.

Chapter 4: New Pokemon, New Rival,

Finally after 15 minutes of both running and walking across town Ryan finally made it to Professor Rowan's lab 'Man I hope the pokemon aren't all taken.' Ryan thought. As he entered the lab he was immediately greeted by one of Rowan's assistance. "Ryan I glade you made it your mother just called to see if you're here yet." the assistance said.

"Sorry it took me a while dad. I had to change into something that will represent me when I become Sinnoh's Champion!" Ryan said ecstatically.

"Whoa hold your ponyta a second! You haven't even gotten you first pokemon yet.". said Ryan's dad.

"Right sorry. Anyway is Professor Rowan here?"

"Yea he's at the main lab along with his son."

"Dan's here?"

"Yes there both waiting for you. So you better hurry."

"Thanks Dad" Said Ryan as he sped off toward the main lab.

When Ryan reached the main lab he found two people in there. One of the person is a tall elderly man with thick white hair. full grown side burns that reach to his cheeks and thick white mustache and wearing a lab coat. the other person is around Ryan's age, he had brown hair, and brown eyes, and a bit thick around the waist but he's also pretty tall. He's wearing a yellow shirt, brown shorts (Knickerbockers I think) and he's wearing brown shoes.

"Ah Professor Rowan!, Dan! Sorry I'm late." Ryan said as he's trying to catch his breath

"Hey were just glad you made at all right dad?" Dan said jokingly

"Indeed now that you're here lets get started shall we." said Rowan in a serious voice

"Boy is your father always that serious?" said Ryan with a sweat drop running down the back of his head.

"Ha! you should see him on a busy day that right there is him on a happier mood." laugh Dan.

Then the three walked over to one of the lab table. Professor Rowan then reach into his lab coat and pulled out two poke balls. He then released the pokemon from there poke ball. One of the pokemon looks like a monkey with orange fur and yellow fur on its face and body with a fire for a tail, the fire pokemon Chimchar. The other pokemon looks like a tortoise with a brown shell with black running in the middle and around the shell. It has a green body, with a yellow jaw, yellow feet and a plant with two leaves attach on top of its head, the plant pokemon Turtwig.

"Wait Dad what happened to the water pokemon Piplup?" Ask Dan

"A young trainer-to-be from Twinleaf Town came by the lab a just few hours before you came and has chosen Piplup as her starter." said Rowan

"So the only choice we have is Chimchar and Turtwig?" Ryan ask.

"I'm afraid so." said Professor Rowan.

""No problem!"" said Ryan and Dan at the same time.

"Alright then Ryan go ahead and choose your pokemon." said Rowan

Ryan then walk over to the table and examine both pokemon. But when he examine Chimchar both the pokemon and Ryan felt a weird connection like there destined to be partners.

"Hey Professor I decided to take Chimchar as my starter." said Ryan.

"Is that what you want?" ask Rowan.

"Yes."

"Ok Chimchar is officially your pokemon." said Rowan.

After hearing that Chimchar happily jumped off the table and landed on Ryan's shoulder.

"Alright! Then Turtwig's mine!" Dan said happily.

"Right, before you leave here are your Pokedex and extra pokeballs." said Rowan.

"Actually Professor I kinda have a pokedex of my own." said Ryan as he pulled his DSP out of one of many pockets from his pants.

"May I see it please?" ask Rowan

"Sure" said Ryan when he handed the device to the professor.

After examine the device Professor Rowan handed back the DSP to Ryan.

"Fascinating device that you have may I ask were you this… what this called?"

"A DSP; Dual Screen Pokedex. And as for getting it I found at the doorstep after I heard a knock at the door. But when I opened the door there was no one there." said Ryan.

"Well then I still suggest you take this Pokedex just in case if the other one broke." as Professor Rowan gave Ryan the Pokedex.

"Thanks." Then Dan asked "Hey Ryan what nickname are you going to give to Chimchar?"

"I was thinking the name Pyro." "Pyro huh? Pyro's a great name for a Chimchar." said Dan. "Really? Thanks! How about you Chimchar do you like the name Pyro?"

The pokemon responded by dancing happily on Ryan's shoulder

"Ha Ha I knew you'll love it!"

"Well now everything taken of its time for you to start your journey." said Rowan

"Right. Thanks for everything Professor!"

"Thanks for the pokemon Dad! Bye!" as both Dan and Ryan left the lab.

Before they exit the building, Ryan talked to his dad one last time.

"So that's the pokemon you've chosen, that is one very happy Chimchar!"

"Thanks Dad! I named him Pyro. Anyways I better get going."

"I know son. Good luck on your journey to become Sinnoh's Champion!"

"Bye Dad see you soon!" as Both Ryan and Dan left the building.

As soon as they left the lab Dan asked Ryan a question. "So are you going to Jubilife City with me?" "Actually me and Pyro are heading over to Lake Verity to do a little training first."

"Well I guess this is where we part ways then good luck on your adventures Ryan"

"You to Dan and good luck collecting those Evolution Stones that you wanted."

"Thanks Bye."

"Bye." said Ryan as he watch his friend and rival walked away with Turtwig by his side toward Route 202 to Jubelife City. After he saw his friend disappear across the horizon he then turn to his partner that's perched on his shoulder. "Well Pyro you ready to go?" Pyro responded by chattering happily. "Well then lets head over to the lake." as Ryan turned around and head over to Route 201 toward Lake Verity.

In the next chapter we will introduce to Sarah and a new danger that Ryan will face.

So what do you think of the third person perspective of this story? And also in a few weeks I'll be thinking about writing another story about Ryan's journeys through Kanto all the way until the incident with Team Rocket at Saffron City that will forever change his life. Anyways thanks for whoever read and review this story I really appreciated it.

And also I'm Open to suggestion for any ideas for future chapters Like what Pokemon will Sarah and Ryan Will have and weather or not to write the entire detail of their Sinnoh adventure like Fuego Ironworks and Iron Island. Please Read and Review.

-Swack16


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lake Verity Chaos

Finally after an hour of walking through Route 201, Ryan with Pyro on his shoulder had reached the Verity Lakefront. "Well we're almost there. All we have to do is cut right through this small patch of forest and will be at the lake in no time at all." said Ryan while Pyro happily nodded as they went into the forest. After ten minutes of walking thought the forest, Ryan finally went through the clearing to an open field and at the edge of the field a massive lake with a small island in the middle of it.

After reaching the lake Ryan decided to take a small break, he pulled out his backpack and opened it to retrieve a small dish bowl and filled it with poke chow then Pyro who was happily playing around the field came running toward the food dish and begin eating. While Pyro ate Ryan sat down on a boulder and looking at an amazing view at the lake. After awhile Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out his DSP and mess with it. So far the DSP has shown quite a few thing like where Ryan is and what wild Pokemon there around the area, the information about Chimchar which he sweat dropped about it, (Deja Vu huh?) then it finally shows what attack Pyro knows. So far Pyro learned Scratch and Leer. 'Hmm if I trained him long enough he'll be able to learn ember and then we could head on over to Jublife city' Ryan thought as he put the DSP back into his pocket, then went over to Pyro who's already finished with his meal and cleaned up the bowl and put it away in his backpack. "Well now that we are rested lets start training!" said Ryan as he picked up Pyro and placed him on his shoulder.

Just after he start walking down the field to look for wild Pokemon, when suddenly he heard a scream toward the edge of the field and forest. He and Pyro quickly ran across the field to find out who was screaming. Once the reached the edge of the forest they found a teenage girl around Ryan's age with vibrant blue hair with a water bird pokemon Piplup being chased by a Starly and a Bidoof. "Quickly used Bubble!" said the female trainer. The water pokemon tried to stop the two rampaging pokemon with a Bubble attack. But the two expertly dodge the attack. Then the Starly swooped down and did a wing attack on Piplup knocking it out, then Bidoof tackled the girl causing the girl to land right next to her pokemon also knock unconscious. Just when they're about to finish the trainer and her pokemon off, Ryan quickly instructed Pyro to use scratch on the Starly which it connect causing the pokemon to miss its target, while Ryan did a slide kick to the Bidoof just at it came inches toward the female trainer. However both pokemon quickly recover and now looked extremely pissed off especially the Bidoof for letting a human getting the better of it. As Ryan and Pyro facing off against Starly and Bidoof, Ryan notice something's different with the two pokemon. They both have glowing red eyes and have a strange yellow "G" symbol marked on their forehead. Then suddenly the symbol start to glow red and both pokemon is shrouded with a strange dark aura. "What the…!" before Ryan could finish the sentence, both Starly and Bidoof charged after them a blinding speed. Before Ryan and Pyro could react. Starly slammed into Pyro painfully with a powerful combination of wing attack and peck. While Bidoof did a combination of tackle and bite and painfully bit into Ryan's left arm drawing blood.

"AUUGH!!!" Ryan yelled in pain as he tried to shake the pokemon off his bleeding arm. Finally the pokemon let go of his arm only to send Ryan flying with a powerful tackle right at his gut. Ryan landed right next to Pyro. Both of them struggled to stand up only get knocked down by both pokemon.

"Oh man. What am I going to do?" moaned Ryan as he and Pyro barely got up again and saw that Starly and Bidoof are preparing to finish them off. Then Ryan suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket. Ryan quickly reach into his pocket and pulled out his DSP which the pearl jewel on top of the case is glowing. When he opened his DS on the top Screen it said: "WARING! CORRUPT POKEMON DETECTED! USER AND PARTNER POKEMON IN CRITICAL CONDITION! INTIZALIZING CONNECT POWER BOND WITH USER AND POKEMON!"

Then the DSP starts glowing with a blue aura around it. Then suddenly both Ryan and Pyro are shrouded with the same blue aura and felt their energy coming back, in fact they felt better than ever and the wound on Ryan's arm instantly healed . Then the two corrupt pokemon start charging after them. Upon seen them charge at them Ryan quickly ordered Pyro to use leer to slow them down. To Ryan surprise the leer attack works extremely well both the corrupt pokemon have suddenly stop their attack and hesitated. "Pyro scratch attack on Bidoof!" yelled Ray as Pyro rush at Bidoof at an amazing speed and unleashed a powerful scratch attack knocking out the corrupt Bidoof. After the Bidoof was defeated Ryan's DSP Pearl jewel suddenly glows extremely bright and a beam of pure pink light shot out from the pearl and cover the Bidoof in brilliant white light. After the light faded the Bidoof regain consciousness but something different with it, it no longer have the dark aura around it, its eyes back to normal and the symbol on its forehead is gone. After it woke up it ran back into the forest. Unfortunately Ryan's battle is have over and the corrupt Starly is nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly the Starly appears out of nowhere and struck Pyro with a quick attack. Suddenly Ryan felt an extreme jolt of pain in his entire body that he fell to his knees and groan in pain.

"Ugh! What was that about? Pyro dodge it quick!" yelled Ryan as Pyro barely dodge another quick attack from Starly. Pyro suddenly opened his mouth and fired a huge amount of small fire balls directly at Starly and it barely dodge it. "Alright Pyro you learned ember! Quickly use ember again!" yelled Ryan. Pyro then once again tried ember on the corrupt pokemon however the pokemon is using agility and dodging all of its attack. 'Damnnit its moving too fast and leer not effective at that speed now what can I do?' then the DSP starts beeping and Ryan look down at his DS and saw a new side menu saying "Battle Item" he pulled out a stylist out of his DS and select the new menu. Out of the menu came a selection of special battle item like X ATTACK, X SPEED, X DEFENSE, and X SPECIAL. Ryan pressed the touch screen with the option X SPEED and instantly Pyro gain an extra burst of speed easily catching up with Starly. "Now Pyro scratch attack!" Pyro the jumped up and deliver a powerful scratch attack stopping Starly and stun it. "Now finish it off with ember!" yelled Ryan. While Pyro still in mid air he fired and ember attack on Starly pushing it to the ground hard knocking it out. And once again the pearl on Ryan's DSP fires a beam of light at Starly brining it back to normal and it woke up and flew off.

Then Ryan looked at his DSP, and on the top screen it reads: "ALL CORRUPT POKEMON PURIFIED! ENDING BATTLE SEQUENCE!"

Then the blue aura that surrounded both of them faded away leaving them exhausted.

"Whew! I don't know what was that about and what up with the DSP, but man that was one heck of a battle! You alright Pyro?" Ryan ask concern.

The fire pokemon nodded weakly. Then chatter excitedly pointing at the unconscious trainer and her pokemon. "Oh man we better check on check on them to see if there all right. Come on Pyro!" Ryan said as they went over to check on them.

* * *

Within the edge of the forest a mysterious man with turquoise hair were hiding in the forest watching the entire battle with a video camera. The one of the person communicator ring when he answered a male voice was heard "Report what result of the test." said the voice in the communicator. 

"The test is successful however we run into an interference. I'll upload the data that I recorded into your computer immediately." said the mystery man. After uploading the data to his boss computer and waiting a few minute for his boss to respond.

"Uh sir… how shall we handle this?"

"Return to HQ we'll deal with this later until then let them be we have other things to deal with. And soon with the success of the test we the Team Galactic shall rule not only this world but the entire galaxy!" the man in the communicator laugh.

* * *

Sorry I know I haven't update in a while and also I didn't introduce Sarah oh wait did I? I promise the next chapter I'll introduce to you my second pokemon partner that your probably familiar with if you read Espeon Master "Tough Love" 

Anyway please read and review. Thanks!

-Swack16


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: In this chapter I will revert the perspective view back to Ryan. And in this chapter I'll really introduce to Sarah and my second partner

* * *

Chapter 6: Sarah and the Shinx 

Once me and Pyro check the girl and her pokemon and treated there wounds. The sun began to set so I decided to set up camp and watch over the trainer to check her condition. Before I set up camp I opened up my backpack and pulled out my large sleeping bag. After unrolling it I carried the blue-haired while Pyro does the same with Piplup, and both of us carefully and gently placed them on top of the sleeping bag. After that me and Pyro start setting up a campfire.

It didn't take long for us to gather firewood for the night and a plus side for having a fire pokemon no need for matches to start a fire. After getting a camp fire started I once again reached into my backpack (man my backpack can hold lots of stuff) and pulled out my portable stove, a pot, and ingredients I need to make my favorite Tomato Berry Vegetable Stew.

After I made the stew left it on the stove to simmer, I hear a moan behind me and turned around to see the girl waking along with her pokemon.

"Hey are you and your pokemon all right?" I asked.

"Yea I'm alright and so is Grace, my Piplup" as she petted her pokemon on its head while chirping happily.

" Ah nice name! Hey you should meet my pokemon. Pyro! Come over!" Pyro the Chimchar came running and jumped on my shoulder. "Aww he's so cute! Oh sorry I haven't introduce myself my name's Sarah."

"Hi Sarah my name's Ryan Yuan Ping… just call me Ryan." I laugh nervously.

"Well hi Ryan and thanks for saving me from those pokemon."

"Not a problem actually Pyro here did the hard work." as I patted Pyro on the head.

Then I asked "Would you and your pokemon like some of my Tomato Berry stew?"

"Sure I love Tomato Berry stew!"

After we were done eating we pretty much talked through the night. After we got tired me and Sarah returned our pokemon to our poke ball, and I insisted Sarah to sleep in my sleeping bag tonight I'd preferred sleeping on the grassy field. After finding a spot to sleep I laid down and stare at the starry night sky. Then after a while I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

_Lord Arceus the new chosen one have finally encountered the corruption that threatens the world._

_**Indeed. Now the fate of the world rest on his shoulder.**_

_But my lord I'm worried about him. He's so new to this world. I'm worried that he won't be able to handle this sort of fate._

_**Do not worry about the Chosen One Mew, until the time comes for us to intervene. He must learn alone. But I know he'll pull through with the help of his friends especially the one he rescued. She'll have the greatest influence of all.**_

_I hope so my lord. I really hope so._

* * *

I woke up feeling refreshed in the early morning sky looking at the beautiful view of the lake. The sun has just risen above the small island giving the lake a beautiful golden glow. After looking at the lake I head back toward the camp prepare to make breakfast when I saw Sarah getting up. Her vibrant blue hair shine beautifully in the morning light, her sapphire eyes glistens amazingly in the light. She looks beautiful in the morning. 

"Ryan, Ryan?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? You were spacing out a while ago."

"Oh Right! Brrr! Just trying to snap out of my sleepiness sorry." I laugh nervously.

"So you do you want me to help you make breakfast?" ask Sarah

"Sure if its alright with you. But I think we should feed our pokemon first."

"Okay! Come on out Grace" as she release her Piplup.

"Breakfast time Pyro!" releasing Pyro.

After breakfast we return our pokemon back to their poke balls and I started to clean up camp, packing up and preparing to leave when Sarah asked "Hey Ryan you won't mind if I join you on your journey? I'm also trying the Sinnoh League."

"Sure! it's a lot more fun traveling with someone."

"Thank you!" then she kiss me in the cheek. I was blushing afterward

"So where we heading Ryan?"

"well there's a path just recently made that cut through this forest all the way to Route 202. Its a lot quicker this way than going back to Route 201 and cutting through Sandgem town."

"Well then what are we waiting for. Lets go!" she yell happily.

It didn't take long to find the path. But by the time we reached Route 202 the sun is beginning to set but luckily according to the map on my DSP its about a mile till Jublife City.

However just before we reached the city limits. We heard a startling cry. We quickly raced over to see what made that noise. What we saw isn't pretty, a seriously injured Shinx covered with cuts and bruises and bleeding and its surrounded by a flock of Starlys tearing at it waiting for it to die so it could rip it apart. Sarah is in tears when she saw this while I was enrage at this, I can't stand this any longer "Pyro Ember on those Starlys!" I yelled as I send out Pyro while rushing toward the Shinx aid. Pyro fired his ember attack scaring away the Starlys as I check the condition of the Shinx.

"Is it alright?" Sarah ask with tears rolling down her eyes. I pulled out my DSP and scanned it and the condition of Shinx is in the red and she's been poisoned meaning that she'll need to get to the pokemon center oh she'll die. The only problem is that the pokemon center is still a mile away and she needs to be stabilize right away. I quickly reached into my backpack and pulled out a potion and sprayed all of it on the pokemon. Some of the bruises and cuts is healing but she's still in critical condition so I quickly tried to pick her up. But when I tried to get close the Shinx looked afraid of me and tried to run away from me but her injuries prevent her from moving. I quickly scoop her up and me and Sarah ran toward the Pokemon Center in Jublife City.

We ran so fast we reached the center in less than 10 minutes and my lung were burning. I almost ran right through the door while luckily the automatic door opened just in time.

I ran up to the front desk where Nurse Joy was standing looking a little shock to see me run up to her.

"Whoa! What's the rush young man?" ask Joy. I tried to talk but I was completely out of breath. So Sarah did the talking for me.

"Nurse… Joy… the Shinx…dying." said Sarah trying to catch her breath.

"Oh dear! Quickly Chansey we need a stretcher immediately!" Then a group of Chansey came rushing to the lobby with a stretcher in tow. I carefully place Shinx on the stretcher and the Chansey carried it away.

"Please Nurse Joy. Please save her." I begged

"I'll try my best its a good thing you got her here in time." said Nurse Joy as she went to the emergency room to treat Shinx.

Its been a nerve-racking few hours for both me and Sarah as we sit on a couch. Sarah notice how worried and angry I am.

"Ryan are you alright? You seemed worried and angry."

"Oh I'm just worried about Shinx and angry because her injuries wasn't cause by a wild pokemon."

"Wait are you telling me a trainer did this?"

"Yes when I check on her condition, she was badly poison and there isn't any poisonous pokemon that are native in that area."

"So I guess that conclude that a real jerk of a trainer did this right Ryan?"

"Yea and neglected his responsibility as a trainer."

After we talked we heard a beeping noise coming from the emergency room and then Nurse Joy walked out of the room. Me and Sarah quickly stood up and walk over to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy is Shinx going to be alright?" I ask

"Shinx have suffered multiple broken bones and was severally poisoned. If you haven't brought her here sooner she wouldn't have made it."

"So she's alright?!" said Sarah. The nurse nodded.

"The Shinx is resting right now in the emergency room." said Joy

"Nurse Joy is it alright if I could go and see Shinx?" I asked

"Sure just be very quiet."

"Thanks Nurse Joy. Sarah aren't you coming?"

"No thanks I'm quite tired. Nurse Joy is there a room for me?" yawned Sarah.

"Sure right this way." as both of them walked off. I quietly entered the room and silently walk over to the table where Shinx was sleeping. I sat on a chair next to the table and softly patted Shinx. After a while my eyes start to grow heavy and eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long. Anyways in a few weeks I'll probably Write the story where Ryan's Journey through Kanto till Saffron City. I Don't know should I wait until I finish this story (it'll take months) or go right ahead and write the story. What do you think? Don't Worry I will continue with this story. Read and Review 

-Swack16


	8. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7: New Team Member

Sorry! this is a lot shorter than the other two chapters.

* * *

The sun was just shining over Jublife City. When in the emergency room of the pokemon center one cute little Shinx started to wake up.

_Where am I? _she asked when opened her eyes and found herself in a strange place.

_Oh wait this is the Pokemon Center that I hear so much about. But who is the one that brought me here? _Then she turned around and saw a male human with thick black hair sleeping with his head on the table right in front of her face. Instantly the Shinx became frighten.

_Ahh!! its_ _that trainer that attack me! _Shinx meowed frightfully. She was about to run until she smelled him.

_Wait. He doesn't smell like the trainer that attack me and he reeks of potion and Starly. _then she remember of something that happened from last night.

_Oh now I remembered… After that trainer left me to die I was being attacked by a flock of Starlys and before I fainted I saw another trainer scare away those birds and sprayed something on me. _Then cat pokemon came closer to him.

_So he's the one that saved me. Wow! he did all of that to save me, no one ever cared about me before. Wow! and he's also handsome. He! He! I really should thank him properly. _Then she starts licking the trainer's face.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling something wet on my face. When I opened my eyes I saw the Shinx that I rescue last night licking my face and being livelier than ever.

"Shinx Your alright! How you feeling girl?" as I scratch her behind the ears.

She responded by purring happily, then um… nuzzling my face while mewling happily.

"Yea um… I'm glade that your alright." I said nervously. Then Nurse Joy came into the room and was surprised that I was still inside the emergency room.

"Ryan did you stay here all night?"

"Uh yea sorry Nurse Joy."

"Oh Its okay. I see that your pokemon doing alright."

"Oh she's not my pokemon. Hmm not yet anyways hang on a sec." I walked back to the table where Shinx is and ask her an important question.

"Shinx would you like to come with me on my adventures?" Shinx happily mewled and jumped on me and nearly lick me to death.

"Ack! Alright I get the answer please stop licking me." as I finally pry her off of my face.

"Well I guess she's my partner now. Anyway I guess you're here to check on her."

"Yes I am."

"Well then I'll be out of your way." I said as I head for the door then I remember something.

"Oh right I almost forgot. Nurse Joy Could you check up on Pyro for me?"

"Sure I can." she said happily as I handed Pyro's

poke ball.

"Oh by the way Ryan if your hungry there's a cafeteria right next to the lobby and I think I saw your friend heading there."

"Thanks. Oh and Shinx you be good for Nurse Joy okay?" Shinx meowed happily as I left the emergency room and went to the cafeteria.

Once I reached the cafeteria I went in line and got myself pancakes with a glass of orange juice (hey I like my pancakes with orange juice okay.) after I got my breakfast I went around the cafeteria looking for Sarah.

"Hey Ryan over here!" I turn to the left and saw Sarah sitting at a table by the window

waving at me. As I finally sit at the table she was eating French Toast with eggs on the side.

"Hey Ryan how's Shinx doing?"

"Its doing alright Nurse is checking on it right now. And she's going to be my next partner!"

"Wow that's great!" Said Sarah as she took another bite from the toast.

"So Ryan what are we planning to do today?"

"Well I was hoping to reach Oreburgh City and battle the Gym leader before night fall.

But first I need to go to the Poke mart to resupply my potion and poke chow."

After we were done eating we head over to the lobby where Nurse Joy waiting for us.

"Well I finish checking your pokemon and there all healthy especially your Shinx the bones and the bruises are all healed." as she handed us both poke balls and Shinx.

"Well Shinx ready to officially be part of my team?" as I pulled out an empty poke ball from my belt. Shinx happily jumped into my arms and I gently tapped her with the ball. The ball opened up and Shinx disappear in red light into the ball.

"Alright I got a Shinx!" I said while posing. (Ha! Ha! Just kidding I didn't pose.)

"Well I guess we better get going. Thanks for everything Nurse Joy!" said Sarah.

"And thank you for saving Shinx!" I said as me and Sarah left the Pokemon Center and head onward to Oreburgh City for our first gym battle.

* * *

Sorry I haven't update as fast as I can I've been busy and my internet was down which was a major pain. Any way in a few days I'm going to start on the story where Ryan starts his Journey through Kanto a day before Espeon Master "Tough Love" Be for warned it might contain spoilers. So if you haven't read Espeon Master fic yet you should read it now don't worry I'll continue with the story of Ryan's and Sarah through Sinnoh.

Please read and review.

-Swack16


End file.
